


Fox Holes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Boot Worship, Bottom Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Scenting, Smut, Top Benny Lafitte, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war is a lost cause. But Dean and Benny have each other.





	Fox Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 25 (boot worship and war au).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Vinegar, Pinesol, sawdust
> 
>  
> 
> **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

Benny knew Dean would never admit to crying. It’s not something soldiers did - not something _he_ did. But Benny also knew Dean needed some way to let the events of the past month go. Let them weigh a little less heavy on his mind. 

Things had been going fine. They were going to win this war, come out on top, as always. Dean would go home to his brother and Benny would go home to his sister - and things would be fine. 

And then the bombs dropped. The death toll was in the thousands and no one saw any hope for the future. Loss was imminent, as was the death of every soldier on the front line, Dean and Benny included. 

Dean knew it, but he continued to fight. That beautiful green eyed boy, the sweet omega that shouldn’t even be fighting - that had such a need to join forces with their military that he snuck suppressants until it was too late to send him back. The freckle faced soldier that smelled of sawdust and pinesol. The omega too good, too _brave_ to go out the way Benny knew they would. 

Benny had once asked Dean why he appealed to him. Dean’s answer surprised him. He said Benny smelled like vinegar. Bitter and salty — but in Dean’s world also clean and safe. Dean explained his mother used to use vinegar to clean, rather than spending the extra money on cleaning supplies. Benny had to laugh - the irony was so present he didn’t know what to make of it. So he just accepted it.

Every day, Dean spent hours helping the injured. Making sure they were fed, bandages changed or fixed, take care of. He did more in one day than Benny could dream of out of a private.

 

Benny knew he needed to help Dean relax in whatever way he could. Doing what they did - it would have gotten them both dishonorably discharged if anyone cared at this point. But they all thought - knew - they were going to die, so what did it matter where a brave soldier found solace? Even in the bed of one of his comrades. 

And Dean spent every night nearly in Benny’s bed. For a long time they hid it, just sleeping in nearby beds or lying their sleeping bags close. Now they didn’t bother denying it. When it wasn’t their turn to keep watch they would curl up together, wound around one another like cats in their sleeping bag. 

Most nights, this was all they could manage and that was enough. But there were times, moments longer than fleeting, even an hour or two of peace. Moments where the other men in their group would purposely wander off to find water or food if they were able to, leaving Dean and Benny alone. 

This was one of those moments. Dean was on his knees on the cool dirt, his lips pressed to the toe of Benny’s boot. He shifted, sweat dripping down his freckled forehead as he pulled out a rag, beginning to shine them inch by inch. Benny’s hand was working furiously between his legs, gaze glued to Dean as if his life depended on it. 

When he’d completely shined each Dean looked up, his cheeks pinking when he realized Benny was staring at him. “What?”

“So fuckin’ pretty, chief.”

“M’not a girl.”

“Nope, you’re all man.” Benny let go of his cock and grabbed Dean’s shoulders, pulling him up. “All. Brave. Strong. Omega. Man,” he grumbled, pressing scratchy kisses over Dean’s neck. 

“Fuck— Benny, we don’t have time.”

“Always have time for you, Dean. Smell so good. Always get so wet when you shine my boots, boy, don’t you?”

Dean whimpered, the scent of his slick increasing. “Close to you— Close to your scent. Makes you so horny, Benny, I—“

“Shh, I got you, chèr.”

As he spoke, he worked Dean’s pants down reaching around to stroke his cock.

“Such a perfect omega— don’t know how the boys back home believed you were a beta.” He spread open Dean’s ass in time to watch a dribble of slick run from his hole down his thigh. 

“Just a good actor, I guess,” Dean whispered.

“Well, no need to act with me. You’re a pretty little omega — but you’re still one of the bravest men on this battlefield.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s back and sat him down, slipping his cock up Dean’s ass with ease. The rim fluttered around his shaft before relaxing, opening to let him in. Dean moaned openly, grinding down until he was sure Benny was as deep as possible.

“Gonna knot me today?”

“Want me to?” 

Dean shrugged. He wiggled again, chuckling when Benny hissed. Settling his hands on Benny’s knees, he began to ride Benny, using his full body to lift up and drop back down. 

Benny grunted brokenly, his hips stuttering. “Fucking bouncing like a rubber ball, chèr.”

“You love it,” Dean argued. “Plus, makes me tight for you. I want your knot today after all.” 

Benny groaned, digging his fingers into Dean’s hips. “That’s it, boy. Take it, sweet little omega—“ Benny’s speech broke off into a snarl when Dean’s ass clenched around his cock.

They didn’t bother trying to keep silent; everyone knew and it didn’t matter. So they enjoyed this moment. They let the feelings wash over them, the feel of their bodies pressed together, the quiet whimpers slipping from Dean’s mouth and grunts of encouragement from Benny’s. 

When Benny’s orgasm finally hit, his knot swelling and locking them together, Dean let out a helpless sob, his body wracked with shivers as he came. Benny held tight to him, letting Dean cry. 

No words were exchanged; none needed to be. Dean needed this just as much Benny needed to be able to hold him. It didn’t matter if they both died out here or if they got rescued. It didn’t matter how many men Dean saved, or the sheer number Benny killed. They worked together, a team that matched and fit and made sense. As long as they had that — it didn’t seem like things could ever be too dark.


End file.
